


~results of parenthood~

by Kaetastrophic



Series: The Misadventures Of DinDjarin and A Green Child [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Gen, ManDadlorian, No Romance, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Single Parents, dadlorian, just family fluff, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaetastrophic/pseuds/Kaetastrophic
Summary: ~soft little oneshot as Din experiences the results of parenthood~[pt1/?]
Series: The Misadventures Of DinDjarin and A Green Child [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602655
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	~results of parenthood~

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i have assignments due and yet here i am,,  
> [disclaimer; i have not currently watched episode 7&8 due to technical problems so since this is based after season 1 there may be some incorrections but i tried my best based on stuff i have read,,]

Returning to Nevarro wasn’t ideal but Din had to deliver some Beskar he had acquired from a third-party during an odd bounty. He already had a full armour and he figured others in the Covert could benefit from some Beskar armour of their own.

He had placed the child into its booster seat, strapped it in and then gave it the silver ball from his gear stick. It was all prepped for the take off to their long trip back. He himself sat exhaustedly into his seat and began flight.

Once in the air, Din activated his hologram to contact the Covert of his arrival. The child gurgled happily at the bright blue glow that the holo-disk produced as it tried to reach Nevarro. Din pursed his lips and straightened himself when it beeped, notifying him that someone answered.

It was the Armourer. “Hello, Din,” she answered courtesly.

Din gave a slight nod. “I am returning to Nevarro with a load Besker I had come across with during my last bounty. We are about four hours away. I will need assistance to carry the load back to the Covert,”

The Armorer gave off no deducible emotion. “I will notify the rest of the Covert. I will send someone to help you. We will await your arrival,” she returned a nod and the hologram turned off.

Din sighed and turned back to face his child. The baby was fiddling with the blankets that were being used as padding on the makeshift baby-seat. “Come on, we should clean up the ship before we land,” He stood up and picked up the small being.

The little green thing curled up in his arm as Din lowered himself into the main hold of the ship. “What is it?” he asked, poking the little nose. The baby sniffled and buried his head into Din’s chest. It couldn’t be very comfortable, as it was against his Beskar chest plate.

Din looked about the room for one of the home-made toys- or some of the actual toys he had gotten- to appease the baby. Except that the room still looked like the ship had done a couple of barrel rolls and then crash landed down a rocked cliff.

It had been like this for days- no, weeks- and it was mostly because of the baby. And it was just general mess too, empty weapons, discarded clothes, some toys- the walls were a lot more colourful than it’s original dull metal colour- and even more miscellaneous items were lying about the floor, walls, shelves and every surface.

Din sighed. If a hunter came inside it would die by tripping on the blasted wooden blocks the child enjoyed piling up into towers and then knocking them down again.

He lowered the baby onto its bed/room/nook and put his hands on his hips. “Listen here, this is eighty-per cent your mess, so I expect you to help me pack it all up,” the baby clapped his hands and giggled liked it was the funniest thing Din had ever said.

Din shut his eyes in his helmet, even though he knew the toddler couldn’t see his tiredness. “Okay, look, I will clean up my stuff, but if Paz or something comes in here and sees…” he looked around and picked up a small rubber frog that the child liked to nibble on; “and sees this, they might think it was real and destroy it,”

The child may have understood that because it crawled up to Din’s hands and snatched the toy back, instantly gnawing at it. Din sighed again and turned around, permanently, as he bent down to pick up some tools he had left about after fixing up his ‘baby backpack’ after it had been blown to bits (not with the baby inside of course,).

The child watched as Din picked stuff up and put it away. It got very excited and demanded to be put down by wailing. Din glanced back at him. “You want to come down now?” he lowered the child onto the ground where it waddled over to some of its picture books where Din had left after reading them to him before bed. The little child tried to place it on top of a crate that was much too high for the short thing.

Din chuckled and helped it put the books on top of the crate when he realized there was no proper place to put all the kid's things. When they had gotten the items, he just put them where ever since they either used them immediately or something distracted them, like a hunter shooting at them.

“Hold on, put all your stuff in here,” he picked up an empty box that had just some food rations, which he tipped onto the small kitchen bench. He placed the box onto the floor and put the books in there. The kid must’ve understood, because it then put some of the wooden toy blocks inside, making an amused face when it made a ‘clunk’ as it hit the bottom.

Din stared at his child waddled about the ship, picking small items and stashing it into the box. Din shook his head and turned back to cleaning. If anyone from the Covert, even Paz- _especially Paz_ \- saw this mess, they would laugh and say he had gotten soft.

 _‘Tell that to the last target-wait you can’t, his head’s bashed in-’_ Din harshly thought, the idea of _‘being [called] soft’_ was just asking for an attack.

He sighed and managed to shove a bunch of stuff into the weapons cupboard and sat on the floor, watching the child put the last of its toys it had collected in their adventures into the box. He snapped some quick photos with his holo-imager on his rangefinder. Yes, he did use this to take photos of his child. You could swipe through the many photos and see it playing during bath time or you might swipe and see some really important bounty information. That was basically Din’s life right now.

The child realized Din was sitting on the floor, resting, and paused its cleaning ‘game’ to go over to Din.

“Did you have fun?” Din asked, holding out his hand for it to cling on to as it approached closer. The eyes of the small being hovered near closing and it leaned onto Din’s leg. “Are you tired?” he realized, sitting up proper, picking up the child. The child yawned. “Cleaning up must’ve tired you,” he stood up and walked over to the child’s small bed/room/nook and put it down onto the blankets.

It was basically almost asleep at that point. Din smiled under the helmet and placed the other blankets around it to make them a bit more comfortable and shut the hatch door.

Din turned around and glanced at the slightly cleaner room. He could do nothing about paint on the walls, which the child had excitedly painted on a couple of weeks ago with some paint they had accidently gotten. Din had sort of joined in and now the ship's interior was cover in random swirls and drawings of himself and the child. He had tried to clean it off the other day but it resulted in Din’s arms getting rather exhausted and the child wailing because it wanted to keep its ‘masterpieces’.

Din entered his own quarters and sat on the edge of his bunk. He was exhausted. Looking after a child and bounty-hunter was a tiresome job and he hadn’t had proper sleep in a very long time. Normally, during this time, he would clean up himself or go through some other bounties but it was too late and he had passed out in his armour, completely asleep.

* * *

Din knew they had arrived at Nevarro when he heard the ship’s beeping. He shot up in bed and blinked a few times when he realized he had fallen asleep with his armor and helmet on. He stretched his arms, and paused when he realized next to him was the child, still asleep.<br />  
He frowned for a bit, trying to remember if he let him come into his bed with him in the middle of the night or if the child had gotten there itself. He shook his head and picked up the child, still asleep, and walked up to the cockpit.

Din placed the child into its booster seat, strapped it in and took the ship off auto-pilot. He gripped the controls and prepared to land. The hologram beeped, telling him someone was contacting him. He answered it.

It was Greef Karga. “Hello Mando, word has it you’re coming back to Nevarro. I’ve got a couple good-paying but simple jobs waiting here for you,”

“Thank you. I have to visit the Covert first, and then we can meet up,” Din replied.

“Very well, we will see each other soon. Say hello to the little one for me!” and the hologram buzzed off.

Din turned around as the child began to wake up, making small murmuring sounds. “We’re at Nevarro now,” he told it, shifting some gears as the ship landed into the port. After a hard ‘thunk’, they had safely landed the Razor Crest and they were in Nevarro.

Din picked up the waking child and headed down to the hull, unstrapping the crate filled with Beskar. This find was a huge benefit for Din and the Covert, even if Din had to blast his way through a couple of stormtroopers in the process. He pushed the crate to the door with one hand (the child in the other) and opened the ramp.

He glanced up to see- oh man- Paz Vilza. Of all them them, the Armourer had to send him.

“Hello, Mando,” his deep voice greeted.

Din nodded. “This is the load,” he gestured to the crate. He looked up at Paz, who didn’t move. “What is it?” He glanced behind him in confusion in case there was something there. Then he looked down at his child just in case. “What-“

“Your armour,” Paz answered, with a hint of amusement.

Din felt his face heat up underneath his helmet as he remembered. _How could he have forgotten- well he never looks in the mirror so how could he have remembered-_ His armor. He glanced down to remind himself of what he had forgotten.

During the ‘painting spree’ the child had and many times after that, the child had gotten hold of the paints (which Din had tried his best to lock up) and some markers only to find that Din’s armor was the best place to draw on.

So basically, Din was a walking canvas for the baby, his armor had the majorly the colors green, blue and red splattered, scribbled and doodled over it. He was silently glad his helmet was on since his face was probably red. “Um,” was all he could muster up in response.

“You do you,” Paz held up his hands as if he was surrendering and walked up the ramp to help Din carry the box.

Din sighed and placed the baby into his backpack-carrier then picked up two bags which he had packed previously for the child and himself. “Let’s go,” he muttered, picking up the other end of the crate.

The two Mandalorians walked in silence to the Covert.

* * *

By the time they had gotten to the Covert, Din had forgotten about his armour. He was embarrassingly reminded of it when a couple of Foundlings rushed up to him to meet the baby and then pointed it out to him, again.

“Look at his armor!” _Giggles._

“The child must’ve drawn on it, that’s the cutest,”

“Look on his shin-plate, it’s got a drawing of him and the child,”

Din ignored the very amused whispers of the other Mandalorians as he and Paz entered to the Armourer. Many Mandalorians gathered, they were eager to see the Beskar Din had supposedly brought. They didn’t believe the amounts that they were told was recovered.

“You have arrived. I hope you had a peaceful journey,” The Armourer stood up at their presence.

“It was. Thank you,” Din answered. He and Paz placed the crate in front of them and Paz retreated into the crowd. Din quickly took off his backpack-carrier and put the child onto the ground, where it gazed around in interest.

“This is the crate of Besker, I presume,” The Armourer confirmed.

“Yes,” Din nodded.

The Armorer opened the lid and there were many gasps. Indeed, the crate was filled with Besker. Even though the crate was not big, and it may normal have stored food supplies, held more Besker than they had seen in one place.

The Armourer looked up at Din. “How did you find so many?” she asked, with an emotion Din couldn’t quite decipher.

“My bounty ended me up into an old Imperial base where this was stored. It was protected by some stormtroopers but my bounty had thought they would protect them. He was wrong, and so I now have this Beskar,” Din quickly explained.

“You gained this Beskar. It is honorably yours. What do you wish to do with it?” The Armourer asked, ignoring the faint disappointed ‘aws’ from some of the children.

“I have no need for Beskar anymore. I was hoping to give them to the Foundlings,” Din replied, an excited ripple of murmurs went through the crowd. He placed his hand on to the child to stay still, as it began to wander around.

“The Foundlings are the future,” the Armourer nodded. “What about your Foundling? Does it own any Beskar?”

Din glanced down as the small thing cuddled his leg. “I didn’t think any armour for him would be very practical, seeing as he is so small,"

“We will save him a brick of Beskar then. We do not know how long it will be until the next time we come across any more,”

“Thank you,” Din nodded.

The Armourer began counting the Beskar bricks. “There is enough Beskar for an armour piece for every Foundling,”

There were now many whispers, mostly excited exchanges between the young children. The Armorer continued to speak. “During these next days, the Foundlings and their Buir will come to me to wield their armour piece of choice. You are all dismissed,” she pulled the lid over the crate and looked at Din, who picked up the child.

“That was a very noble thing to do,” she said, as the room began to clear. Din didn’t say anything. She peered down at his armor, not being the first that day. “Your own armour seems to be, different,”

Din tried to ignore the faint mirth heard in her voice. “I forgot that the drawings were still there,” the child laughed and patted his fathers helmet, right where a green sun had been drawn. Din felt his face get hot again.

“You and your child have a close bond. It is very special. I hope you enjoy your short stay,” The Armourer nodded.

“Thank you,” Din turned around and left the room. He entered one of the other ‘lounge’ rooms where many of the Foundlings were apparently playing a board game.

The child made some mumbling noises and reached its hands out to be put down. Din lowered the child and it excitedly waddled over to the board game, much to the other children’s delight. Din abruptly turned around to find Paz standing there.

“What is it?” he asked.

“I am to show you the quarters you and the child will be sleeping in,” Paz dully replied, walking into another room.

Din gave one last glance at the child and then picked up the two bags they had dropped earlier and followed Paz. They walked in silence as they went through the corridors until they approached a couple of doors.

“You and the child will rest in here,” Paz opened a door, to reveal a bed and a small cot for the child, with other minimal items inside.

“Thank you,” Din placed the bags inside and turned to face Paz. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” Paz answered and left Din slightly confused. He waved it off and returned to where he had left the child.

* * *

It was the late evening and many of the Foundlings were already asleep, tired from their long day. Din and the child had already retreated back to their room and Din was busy feeding the child milk from a bottle.

As it gripped tightly on to the round bottle, Din let go and let it drink by itself and began to take off his armor. He hadn’t sleep properly in the last few days and last night he had fallen asleep still with his helmet on.

He didn’t enjoy taking his armor off, he felt uncomfortable feeling so light and exposed. But when he collapsed back onto the bed, with just the ragged undershirt and pants on, he felt comfortable. Perhaps it was also because the child had gotten in with him and his curled itself up against his body.

Din turned to his side and placed his arm around the child as it fell asleep. As Din began to doze off, his eye caught the sight of his armor, which lay neatly in a pile to the side. His eyes went over the drawings the child took so much pride in.

He had seen the drawings so many times when he took off his armor. But they never ceased to make him smile to sleep.

* * *

He and the child woke up at dawn. Din quickly contacted Greef he would meet him today. He then quickly got the child ready and then himself, reattaching his armor.

Letting the child play with the other children for a while, he informed the Armorer where he was headed for the morning. When he returned, he found the children showing the other children how to ‘draw’ in the dirt. It was mostly just scribbles where if you looked abstractly enough, you could make out Dins helmet.

Din smiled again, underneath his mask. “Come on, Ad’ika,” he gestured, and the child happily waddled back to him. This received a couple ‘aws’ of disappointment from the children. “Don’t worry, we’ll be back by the afternoon,”

Din picked up the child and put him inside his backpack-carrier, leaving the Covert’s safe home.

* * *

They entered the usual bar to meet Greef, and probably Cara too, Din realized. As the doors opened and he entered, silence fell the room. Din was used to silence falling around him, as people realized his was a Mandalorian with full Beskar armor. But he knew, this time, from the whispered and smiles, they were in silence due to either the child, clearly visible (as it had removed the cloak covering him and was cooing loudly) or to his painted armor.

He swallowed and walked over to Greef, and Cara. He was right about her presence.

“Hello. How’s the little artist and his canvas doing?” Cara said in a baby voice to the child as Din placed him into a seat. Din frowned at her, but to her, he just looked at him.

“What’s with the whole get up?” Greef asked. “We don’t see you for a couple weeks and you come back looking like a rainbow,”

“A rainbow has a least seven colors, I clearly only have three on me,” Din mumbled.

Cara made an amused face. “Alright tin can,” she passed the child some biscuits.

“So what’s this about the huge load of Beskar you found?” Greef asked. Din quickly told him the story of how he found it.

“So,” Care began, “You found some bucket heads guarding some Beskar in the middle of a planet in the outer-rim? That’s odd. The only reason the Empire, back in the day, would store valuable things in the outer-rim would be if they were going to use it or something,”

“Maybe they just had it there because there isn’t an Empire left,” Din shrugged. “What bounty’s have you got?” he changed the subject, turning to Greef.

“A couple, take your pick,” he passed him a couple of options.

As the adults were talking, Cara turned to the child. It had somehow procured a green marker. Before Cara could react, her pauldron (shoulder armor) now had a scribble on it. She frowned the child and took the marker off it. “Naughty, no scribbling,”

The child began to wail, much to Cara’s panic. Din and Greef turned to them. “I’m sorry, he began to draw-“

“It’s fine,” Din held out his hand for the marker and Cara gave it to him. He turned to the child. “You’re not allowed to draw on people without asking,” he scolded the child. Except it didn’t really understand, since it snatched back the market and giggled happily. Din sighed and held out his arm in front of the child. “Anyways,” he turned back to Greef. “The one about the ex-stormtrooper might not be the best call…” he and Greef continued to talk about the bounties as the child continued to doodle onto Din’s open arm.

Cara looked between the two in entertainment.

* * *

Din and the child were walking back home when it happened. He had been ambushed by about five hunters and as it happened so fast and quick, Din could barely react. He found himself with his own blaster-rifle in his face and with the child in his hands.

“Tell us where the Beskar was found,” one of the hunters was a droid.

Din’s heart slowed down a bit. They weren’t here for the child. He didn’t answer.

“Tell us where the Beskar was found,” the other hunter growled at him. Din didn’t answer. The child was silent.

“Tell us where the Beskar was found!” the third one exclaimed, the rifle was charging up.

Just as Din opened his mouth to say something, a flash of metal appeared and punched one of the hunters.

“Continue and he dies,” the one with the rifle yells. The person froze and that’s when Din recognized him as Paz.

“Let him go,” Paz said calmly.

“It’s four against two,” the droid replied, with enjoyment in his voice,

“It’s actually four against two and a half,” Din frowned.

“This is no place for antics,” Paz muttered.

“You took too long,” one of the hunters sighed and gestured to the droid. “Come on, do your thing,”

The droid came uncomfortably close to Din’s helmet. He tried to tilt has head away but the droid stabbed one of its fingers into the side of his helmet.

It was scanning for information. It took out a holodisk and began to project some of the files. Except all that really was in Din’s files (save a few really important files) was photos of the child. He stopped a smile when the bounty hunters roared in annoyance when that’s all that popped up on the holodisk.

Din didn’t look at Paz for his reaction. Instead, Din just grabbed the blaster-rifle as the hunters were distracted and the fight began. Turns out, two and a half people was they needed to take out the four hunters. Well, two. The half (the child) did his contribution by hiding behind a trash bin, nibbling on the marker he had.

Once the fight had finished and Din placed the child back into this backpack-carrier, he and Paz walked out of the alley way and made their way back to the Covert.

“Baby photos?” Paz asked. “Really?”

“Shut up,” was all Din could say.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> [read more/full works by me on wattpad @flirtingwithdeath000]


End file.
